


Culmination

by greymantledlady



Series: Merlin/Arthur Fics [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymantledlady/pseuds/greymantledlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur holds him firmly, just out of reach, and soothes him with his hand on the nape of Merlin’s neck. ‘Shh,’ he says, ‘shh. Just calm down.’ He waits, a finger dipping down beneath Merlin’s neckscarf and stroking lightly, and Merlin pants and writhes a little. Arthur holds him quite still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination

‘I love you,’ Arthur says, soft and clear. ‘I love you. Do you finally realise that, you blind idiot?’

‘Yes,’ Merlin chokes, ‘yes – yes,’ and he’s trying to arch up towards Arthur, because he’s not thinking clearly and all he knows is that Arthur loves him, _he loves him,_ and Merlin loves Arthur and always has, and Arthur’s lips are tender and soft and waiting there above him.

But Arthur holds him firmly, just out of reach, and soothes him with his hand on the nape of Merlin’s neck. ‘Shh,’ he says, ‘shh. Just calm down.’ He waits, a finger dipping down beneath Merlin’s neckscarf and stroking lightly, and Merlin pants and writhes a little. Arthur holds him quite still.

‘I can sit here as long as you like,’ he says lightly, and Merlin sobs and goes limp and compliant.

‘Good,’ Arthur says, approvingly, ‘that’s better,’ and he’s smiling his wonderful smile, and love is shining in his eyes so strong and bright and true that Merlin thinks it’s a wonder that the whole world doesn’t stop still to acknowledge it.

‘Please, Arthur,’ he says huskily, lying as still as he knows how; Arthur’s chest is rising and falling in fast spasmodic movements, and he draws in a sharp breath.

Then Arthur swoops and crashes his lips against Merlin’s, and everything seems to explode into light and pure sensation and perhaps angels singing. And there is only Merlin and Arthur, and everything is right and good and perfectly as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is a sweet golden puppy and Merlin is a tiny newborn kitten and I can’t be held responsible for anyone’s reactions to their extreme cuteness. :)
> 
> Song choice: ‘Nobody Loves Me Like You Do’, sung by Anne Murray. Anne Murray songs + Merlin = happiness. (I challenge you to listen to ‘You Needed Me’ and not think of Arthur/Merlin. It’s impossible.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos or even a comment; I'd love to hear what you thought. :)


End file.
